Clases sociales
by Shicari Shifyai
Summary: De donde sea que seas, la gente se divide en clases sociales, Alta, Media-Alta, Media y Baja, pero ¿Que pasa si las cuatro clases empiesan a comvivir entre si?¿Y si hay muertes de promedio?HumanStuck, la mayoria de lo que pase sera en base a el comis 3
1. Prologo

Clase alta, clase media alta, clase media y clase baja, esa es la forma en la que funciona la sociedad de todo el mundo.  
¿Pero que pasa cuando las clases sociales empiesan a convivir?  
¿Y si hay muertes de por medio?

Clase Baja:  
La clase baja, es pobre, la mayoria que son clasificados aqui, no poseen casa propia, y deben robar para sobrevivir.

Clase Media:  
Suelen tener estabilidad economica, pero no pueden darse lujos, ya que el dinero no les abunda.

Clase Media-Alta:  
Esta clase tiene una buena estabilidad economica, suelen ahorrar para poder concegir uno que otro lujo.

Clase Alta:  
Poseen lujos, viven sin preocupaciones, y usualmente no conocen ni el 10% de sus impuestos. 


	2. Capitulo 1:Los ladrones de la fruta

Hola, aqui yo con un fanfic, que esta vez si continuare! eso espero, siento si hay faltas de ortografia, pero es que escribo desde telefono y da hueva pasarlo a la lapto :P sin mas que lo difruten!

Advertencia/Disclamier:Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, y su giga pause, digo, y la histora esta basada en un HeadCanon que lei :3 disfruten!

Capitulo 1:Los ladrones de fruta.

Corria apresurada mente, debia correr rapido, o me atraparian, pero me preocuaba que me dejara atras mi amiga, que parecia correr mas rapido que yo.

-Vuelvan aca-Gritaba fuertemente el policia que corria tras de mi.

Mi amiga me tomo de la mano, para que corriera mas rapido, derrepente senti que me impulsaba, y derrepente ya nos encotravamos nueva mente en nuestra guarida.

-¿Que conceguiste?-Me pregunto.

-Consegi una manzana y varias guayabas-Respondi rapidamente.

-Bien, yo concegui varias peras, y un poco de dinero.

-Perfecto! asi no tendremos que robar.

-Talvez solo por hoy y mañana.

*Mi nombre es Tavros, Tavros Nitram, y junto a mi amiga Aradia Megido, logro sobrevivir viviendo en las calles, no tenemos casa, y la unica forma de sobrevivir es robando, usualmente robamos frutas en el mercado, realmente no es que nos guste pero si no fuera por eso no sobreviviriamos*

Aradia tomo una de las frutas y se la comio.

-No vas a comer Tavros?.

-eh? a si-empesamos a comer

Realmente me gustaria no tener que robar, pero no nos queda de otra.

-¿Te pasa algo Tavros?.

-Nada... solo que me gustaria ya no tener que robar... digo ¿Ellos tambien necesitan dinero y comia? ¿no?

-Cierto, pero ¿Quien necesita mas esa fruta ellos o nosotros?

-Animate! Mira lo que concegui-Me mostro un par de barras de chocolate, y luego me entrego una-Seguro esto te anima un poco.

-Si...hace tanto que no comiamos chocolate.

*Cuando tenia 3 años mis padres murieron, y como nadie de mi familia se queria encargar de mi, termine en las calles, tiempo despues encontre a Aradia, ella me ayudo junto a su madre, su madre murio cuando teniamos 8 años, desde entonces estamos solos, no se que haria sin Aradia, gracias a ella no mori en la calle.  
Tenemos una guaria en un departamento abandonado, ahi vivimos, realmente me gustaria no tener que robar... pero solo asi puedo sobrevivir.*

Fin

Si fue corto, pero por que solo se explica la historia de ellos ., la siguiente va a ser la historia de la clase media, ¿Quienes seran? si se mantienen al tanto lo descubriran, nos leemos luego! 


	3. Capitulo 2:Clase media-baja

Buano, como prometí, el segundo capítulo (se escucha un aleluya de fondo) así es continuare este fanfic hasta el final :D, ASI QUE DIFRUTEN

ADVERTENENCIA: Este fanfic estará basado en el comic, las parejas no las puse por la tanta variación dentro del mismo, los niños beta aparecerán (John, Dave, Rose y Jade) los beta, y los trolls pre-scrach no lo creo pero aun está en duda, habrá un capitulo explicando cada clase y a sus integrantes, y! dije que seguía la media-media, pero olvide que estaba la media-baja

Disclamier: Los personajes le pertenecen al (malvado ladrón de almas) Andrew Hussie, el fanfic esta vasado en un HeadCanon que leí en ingles, y el fanfic está escrito for my(por mi) y las correcciones de Word, al menos desde este capítulo c:

Capitulo 2: Clase media baja (El nombre más original de todo el mundo)

Caí tras ver a los ladrones de fruta salir corriendo.

-Hey! estas bien-Escuche a mi amigo llamarme.

-huh?, ¡ha! si estoy bien KK-

*Mi nombre es Sollux Captor (y estas son mis manos, el día de hoy me entere que era tu... ejem, perdón amo este fandub XD) poseo 13 años, y junto a mi amigo Karkat Vantas salgo adelante vendiendo fruta en el mercado, conocí a Karkat hace 5 años, y desde entonces nos apoyamos el uno al otro, mis padres y los de él están muertos, y vivimos en un cuanto que rentamos*

-¡Estoy harto de que esos niños vengan a robar! 

-KK primero, tienen nuestra edad, segundo, ellos lo necesitan más que nosotros.

-Puede pero, ESO NO LES DA DERECHO A ROBAR.

-Como digas KK, como digas.

Empezamos a levantar las cosas, las cuales los que pasaron corriendo tiraron, y nuevamente nos pusimos a vender la fruta.

-¡Hey!, me da unas manzanas-Se acerco una chica de gafas rojas, la cual Karkat se apresuro en atender. 

Solté una pequeña risilla al ver a KK actuando así, esa chica cada que venía a comprar KK se apresuraba en atenderla.

-Gracias, que tengan buen día-Dijo dejando el dinero sobre las frutas, el cual KK recogió y guardo.

Tan solo la chica se alejo lo suficiente, golpee con el codo a Karkat, el cual no reacciono solo gruñéndome.

Terminamos de trabajar cuando ya casi no quedaba gente en el mercado, y nos dirigimos a donde rentábamos un cuarto.

Ding Dong

-Karkat, Sollux, me alegro de que lleguen-Saludo amablemente la dueña de la casa-La cena está servida, ¿Por qué no van a comer con Kanaya?

*Kanaya es la hija de la que señora que nos renta un cuarto*

-Hey, Kanaya, ¿Como van las cosas?-Saludo Karkat.

-No mejor, pero seguro todo mejora dentro de poco .

Todos cenamos junto alegremente, y luego, nos fuimos a dormir.

-Buenas noches KK.

-Buenas noches Sol.

Fin (¡Del capítulo!)

Si fue corto también…, pero ya tiene acentos :D, BUANO como sea, esta es una `prueba de que puedo continuar fanfic, lo iba a continuar antes… pero no tenia como, me daba flojera escribir en el cel., pero ya esta :D, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE AYUDAN.


End file.
